1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphical user interfaces, and more specifically relates to a method, system, and computer program product for providing an instant messaging interface with dynamically generated message buttons.
2. Related Art
Instant messaging (IM) is a powerful and widely used form of electronic communication. Each participant in an IM session (“chat”) uses an IM interface provided by an IM client to read and post messages. Buttons are presented on the IM interface that allow a user to send a message, invite additional users to join the IM session, close the IM session, etc. An example of such an IM interface 10 is depicted in FIG. 1. As shown, the IM interface 10 generally includes a conversation pane 12 for displaying a history of an IM session, a message pane 14 for displaying an IM message 16 to be sent, a Send button 18 for sending the IM message in the message pane 14 to the IM users involved in the IM session, an Invite Others button 20 for inviting other IM users into the IM session, and a Close button 22 for closing the IM interface 10. The Send button 18, Invite Others button 20, and Close button 22 are static in nature, always present on the IM interface 10, and are configured to initiate a single predefined action when actuated by a user.
During an IM session, a user may have to answer the phone, leave for a meeting, or perform other tasks. As a result, the user will typically compose and send a message to this effect to the other users participating in the IM session. If the user is participating in multiple simultaneous IM sessions, the user will typically compose and send the same message to the users participating in each of the multiple IM sessions. The typing (and retyping) of such messages is an inefficient and time consuming task, especially when the same message is composed and sent multiple times.